


Qualcosa di inaspettato

by Lia483



Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Flirting, HQ Rarepair Week, HQ Rarepair Week 2020, Hanamaki Takahiro (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Moniwa Kaname is a Wallflower, Music Student Moniwa Kaname, POV Moniwa Kaname, Pre-Relationship, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Spoiler manga, University
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia483/pseuds/Lia483
Summary: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 - Day 1: Coffee Shop --> OiMoniEra uno dei locali più carini della zona, la folla degli studenti delle facoltà vicine, tra scuole d'arte e conservatorio, era sempre fitta sia all'interno che all'esterno del coffee shop.Per Moniwa Kaname era sempre troppa gente, non amava proprio la confusione, ma non era ancora riuscito a trovare un caffè decente nei paraggi che potesse sostituire quello che servivano lì.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Moniwa Kaname/Oikawa Tooru
Series: HQ Rarepair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720693
Kudos: 4





	Qualcosa di inaspettato

**Author's Note:**

> NdA:  
> L'unico spoiler del manga dopo il time skip viene dal fatto che Oikawa abita in Argentina ed è qui soltanto in vacanza, ma ha ancora degli stretti contatti con Hanamaki e gli altri ragazzi dell'Aoba :3
> 
> Buona lettura!

Era uno dei locali più carini della zona, la folla degli studenti delle facoltà vicine, tra scuole d'arte e conservatorio, era sempre fitta sia all'interno che all'esterno del coffee shop.  
Per Moniwa Kaname era sempre troppa gente, non amava proprio la confusione, ma non era ancora riuscito a trovare un caffè decente nei paraggi che potesse sostituire quello che servivano lì.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, si mise in coda, tenendo stretti al corpo sia il cappotto che non aveva chiuso bene per la mancanza di un bottone a metà del petto che la borsa rigida che teneva a tracolla, il cui contenuto erano gli spartiti che doveva finire di controllare. Si passò una mano tra i capelli neri scompigliati, prima di tornare a tenere la giacca, non vedendo l'ora di avere una bevanda calda tra le mani.  
Era così concentrato su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare tornato in aula, stava persino muovendo le dita sulla giacca come sulla tastiera del pianoforte, in cerca del suono giusto nella propria mente, che solo seguendo la fila all'interno si rese conto della quantità di gente che c'era, persino più del solito. Principalmente ragazze di tutte le età possibili in zona, forse anche qualche liceale, agitate e ridacchianti.  
L'espressione del giovane si fece confusa.  
Il martedì pomeriggio era un turno normalmente tranquillo - negli standard del posto. Di solito c'era Hanamaki Takahiro, suo ex avversario dell'Aoba Johsai, alla cassa, con il quale riusciva anche a fare due parole prima di dover lasciare il posto in coda, mentre Shirofuku Yukie si divideva alle macchinette e ai tavoli con altri tre colleghi.  
Non aveva mai visto una tale confusione, neanche a pranzo.  
Quando fu a pochi minuti dal proprio turno, sentì chiaramente la voce di Yukie-san farsi sentire sopra la confusione. "Se avete già ordinato e non c'è più posto ai tavoli, uscite, forza!"  
Molte ragazze si lamentarono, la maggior parte non si mosse, e Moniwa iniziò a sentire il fastidio dovuto alla propria statura che non gli permetteva di vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Eppure, nonostante non avesse mai brillato in una squadra come il Dateko, non era un ragazzo così piccolo.  
Sospirò, rassegnato, indeciso se tirare fuori il telefono e controllare il tempo che gli era rimasto, quando una voce cantilenò "Il prossimo!" e la folla gli permise di arrivare al bancone della cassa, pieno di confusione. Non era neanche lontanamente la voce di Hanamaki-san.  
"Yo, Wallflower-chan~!"  
Finalmente Moniwa ebbe la visione di chi c'era alla cassa che aveva attirato così tante ragazze e giovani donne nel locale e avrebbe potuto sospettarlo se fosse stato ancora stato al liceo e a Miyagi.  
Un lieve rossore gli coprì le guance mentre guardava l'ex setter dell'Aoba Johsai.  
Il ragazzo aveva ancora quel perfetto sorriso da copertina, accentuato da delle fossette e da quegli occhi color caramello, morbidi ma allo stesso tempo attenti. Portava i capelli appena più corti del liceo e la pelle aveva un colorito sano, come se avesse passato tanto tempo al sole, ma non avesse il tipo di pelle giusta per abbronzarsi. La maglietta che indossava non era la divisa standard del locale, chiaramente il fisico asciutto da giocatore di pallavolo in carriera non gli aveva permesso di indossare la maglia del ragazzo che sostituiva, dedusse il moro guardando il tesserino con scritto "Hanamaki" appiccicato sopra il cuore.  
Sembrava stare molto bene. E rendeva perfettamente chiaro il motivo per cui il locale fosse pieno.  
"Oikawa-san" mormorò, ritrovandosi ad alzare appena la testa per incontrare quegli occhi. "Quel nome è ancora così imbarazzante..."  
"Era imbarazzante quando eravamo alle superiori e tu facevi parte del Dateko. Ora penso ti stia bene" rispose l'altro con tono civettuolo, abbastanza da imbarazzarlo ancora un po'.  
"Vedo che non sei cambiato molto, Oikawa-san" sospirò appena, usando la sciarpa intorno al collo come modo per coprirsi le guance ancora arrossate da quel complimento inaspettato. Quel nome era stato trovato da alcuni compagni di classe del suo anno quando la squadra di pallavolo aveva cominciato ad essere chiamata Iron Wall. Perché Moniwa era educato, gentile e facile da imbarazzare, non sembrava affatto avere le caratteristiche di un _muro di ferro_. E da lì era arrivato il _wallflower_ , nome che presto era uscito dai confini scolastici durante una partita di allenamento con proprio l'Aoba Johsai.  
Era strano, si rese conto, che Oikawa si fosse ricordato di un soprannome sentito almeno tre anni prima.  
"Sono cambiato moltissimo, te lo assicuro!" fu intanto la risposta del castano, con un piccolo broncio che gli aveva già visto fare durante le partite. Anche quello non era cambiato molto.  
Si ritrovò a fare un piccolo sorriso, un po' divertito anche se ancora intimidito di fronte all'altro. "Posso ordinare, Oikawa-san?"  
"Ma certo, Wallflower-chan~! Oggi c'è un'offerta speciale sui cappuccini colorati!"  
Gli era sembrato di sentire qualche sospiro al nome con cui era stato chiamato dalle ragazze intorno e si affrettò a recuperare il portafoglio dalla tasca, arrossendo. "No, grazie, prenderò una cioccolata calda con il caramello, per favore." Porse i soldi giusti, senza aver bisogno di sentirselo ricordare. Era un abitudinario durante il periodo freddo dell'anno.  
Oikawa trasmise l'ordine con un sorriso, prima di tornare a guardare verso di lui, appoggiandosi in avanti sulla cassa. "Vieni qui spesso, Moniwa-chan?"  
Tranquillizzato finalmente dalla scomparsa di quel soprannome imbarazzante, annuì. "Sì, è il miglior locale di questa zona. Invece non ti avevo mai visto."  
"Oh sono solo di passaggio. Makki-chan mi ospita al Dormitorio e mi sono offerto di sostituirlo in questo turno così da fargli dare un esame nel pomeriggio."  
"Oh capisco. Dove studi, Oikawa-san?"  
Scosse la testa, i capelli perfetti che si mossero appena a quel movimento. "Non studio. Gioco per una squadra di pallavolo in Argentina. Sono venuto in Giappone approfittando della pausa."  
"Oh. Vivi molto lontano." Ne fu sorpreso, aveva sempre pensato che Oikawa Tooru, uno dei migliori giocatori del loro anno, avrebbe trovato facilmente una squadra professionista senza allontanarsi così tanto.  
Ebbe una punta di curiosità sui perché e i come di quella scelta, ma gli sembrava un discorso lungo. E probabilmente non erano nemmeno affari suoi. Giocherellò con l'asola senza bottone, un po' preoccupato di fare o dire qualcosa di imbarazzante o poco educato.  
"E tu? Cosa fai, Moniwa-chan?"  
"Il conservatorio."  
"Wow, non sapevo suonassi! Che strumento, che strumento??"  
"Il pianoforte, ma abbassa la voce, Oikawa-san."  
"È stupendo! Una volta devi farmi sentire una canzone, Moniwa-chan!"  
Non aveva idea di quando avrebbe potuto far sentire una canzone ad un ragazzo che viveva in Argentina, ma non osò fare domande mentre arrivava la bevanda.  
Fece per prenderla, ma Oikawa non gliela passò, recuperando un pennarello indelebile e scrivendo sul bicchiere d'asporto, prima di darglielo.  
"Teniamoci in contatto, Moni-chan~" canticchiò, con un bel sorriso e un occhiolino.  
Quante volte aveva cambiato soprannome da quando avevano cominciato a parlare? Non riusciva a starci dietro.  
Arrossì di nuovo l'ex setter del Dateko, ringraziando con un balbettio e togliendosi finalmente dalla coda per uscire, troppo imbarazzato per notare gli sguardi delle ragazze lì intorno.  
Ma sentì forte e chiaro Yukie-san che esclamava:"Ora che avete capito che il nostro cassiere è interessato a tutt'altro genere rispetto al vostro, vi leverete dai piedi?!"  
Il rossore si fece ancora più scuro, mentre, di nuovo all'aria fredda del pomeriggio autunnale, si rendeva conto che Oikawa Tooru ci aveva provato con lui.  
Ah.  
Lanciò un'occhiata al bicchiere caldo tra le dita.

_Sono qui ancora per qualche giorno. Che ne diresti di un caffè insieme domani?  
Questo è il mio numero, Wallflower-chan ❤_

Questo era inaspettato.


End file.
